Let's and Go !
by kazukihiroshi14
Summary: K-ON akan mengadakan konser ! Dimana ! Kapan ! Carijawabannya sendiri di sini !


Let's and Go !

DISCLAIMER:

Saya tidak berhak menggangu gugat kakifly,

jadi ini aslinya bukan punya saya.

Note:

Ini cerita terinspirasi begitu saja dari konser K-ON Live Event Let's Go 2009.

Tapi cerita ini bukan menjelaskan tentang konsernya,

tapi dikit-dikit aja inspirasinya

Jadi mohon maaf jika agak aneh.

And don't forget to REVIEW

**Chapter 1**

Suatu hari sebelum liburan musim panas, para anggota HTT(Houkago Tea Time) sedang melakukan rapat (yang sebenarnya hanya duduk, makan, minum) di ruang klub mereka.

"Silakan teh nya.", kata Mugi sambil menuangkan teh ke meja.

"Dulu, Mugi-chan. Arigaou.", ucap Yui sambil menyeruput secangkir teh.

"Terima kasih, Mugi.", ucap Mio.

"Kau memang tau apa yang kami inginkan, Mugi.", kata Ritsu sambil menunjukkan jempol ke Mugi.

"-chan, apa yang kau bawa hari ini.", tanya Yui.

"Oh, ini ada kue Black Forest.", Mugi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan lalu membukanya.

"Wooo, kuenya hitam gelap.", celoteh Yui.

"Apa ini namanya pandangan pertama kepada kue.", ucap Mio yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Yui.

"Mio?", tanya Ritsu.

"Nani?", jawab Mio.

"Kau jangan sedih karena tidak punya pacar.", kata Ritsu dengan ekspresi kecewa.

**TOK…**

"Jangan seenaknya bicara", kata Mio sambil memukul kepala Ritsu.

"!$$%! ", keluh Ritsu.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu.

"Permisi.", ucap seseorang yang masuk.

"Oooh, Nodoka-chan. Kesini-sini.", ajak Yui.

"Ada apa Nodoka?", tanya Mio.

"Aku kesini ada urusan dengan Ritsu.", jawab Nodoka.

"Uoda aupa?", ucap Ritsu yang sedang mengunyah kue.

"Apa kau lupa rapat yang akan di lakukan hari ini?", kata Nodoka.

"Ehh…?", bingung Ritsu yang sudah menelaan kuenya.

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Ayo cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu.", suruh Nodoka.

"Ahaha, teman-teman aku pergi dulu.", kata Ritsu.

"Nodoka-chan, tunggu!", teriak Yui.

"Hmm, ada apa Yui?", tanya Nodoka.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba kue _kuroi mori _dari Mugi-chan?", ucap Yui.

"Eh, maksudmu kue Black Forest?", tanya Nodoka yang bingung dengan ucapan Yui.

"Eeeh, kukira namanya itu.", bingung Yui.

Semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Yui.

Di ruangan lain, terlihat Azusa, Ui, dan Jun terlihat sedang makan bersama.

"Wuuoh, Ui. Bekal makananmu terlihat enak.", Jun meilhat bekal makan siang Ui.

"Ah, menurutku ini biasa saja.", ucap Ui.

"Oh iya, Azusa.", ucap Jun.

"Sruuut…, apa?", ucap Azusa sambil menghabiskan susu kotaknya.

"Liburan musim panasmu pergi kemana?", tanya Jun.

"Belum tau. Aku masih belum ada rencana.", jawab Azusa.

"Oh, iya. Azusa, aku bisa minta tolong?", ucap Ui kepada Azusa.

"Apa itu, Ui?", jawab Azusa.

"Beritahukan kepada Onee-chan kalau….."

Setelah makan, Azusa langsung pergi keruang klub. Saat tiba di sana, ia langsung disambut oleh…..

"Azu-nyan…..", teriak Yui yang langsung mengelus pipi Azusa dengan pipinya.

"Eeeh, Yui-senpai. Haruskah aku terus disambut seperti ini.", bentak Azusa.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Yui langsung mojok di sudut ruangan dekat drum Ritsu.

"Azu-nyan sungguh menakutkan.", sedih Yui di sudut ruangan.

"Hmm? Dimana Ritsu-senpai dan Mio-senpai?", tanya Azusa.

"Oh, Rit-chan sedang ke ruang OSIS untuk rapat, sedangkan Mio-chan dipanggil oleh Sawako-sensei.", jawab Mugi dengan tersenyum.

"Ayo silakan duduk, Azusa-chan.", Mugi mengajak Azusa duduk dan minum teh.

"Oh, terima kasih Mugi-senpai.", ucap Azusa dan segera duduk.

"Ah, Yui-senpai.", ucap Azusa yang teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, ada apa Azu-nyan?", jawab Yui yang sedang mengelus-ngelus Gitah.

"Ui, berpesan katanya jangan lupa mengembalikan buku perpustakaan yang di pinjam 2 minggu yang lalu.", kata Azusa.

"Eeeh, padahal aku belum membacanya.", jawab Yui.

"Apa yang kau baca, Yui-chan?", tanya Mugi dengan polos.

"Ehehehe, hanya buku dongeng Kura-Kura dan Kelinci.", jawab Yui.

Mendengar hal itu, Azusa langsung sweatdrop mendengar kalau senpainya membaca dongeng anak TK. Tapi tidak dengan Mugi.

"Yui-chan!", teriak Mugi.

"Eeeh, ada apa Mugi-chan?", ucap Yui.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?", tanya Mugi.

"Boleh-boleh.", Yui langsung memberikan buku itu ke Mugi.

"Hmm.", Mugi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mugi-senpai, apa ini pertama kalinya kau membaca buku dongeng anak-anak?", tanya Azusa yang mengetahui kalau Mugi ingin tau rasanya membaca buku dongeng.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin tau rasanya meminjam buku perpustakaan yang telat mengembalikannya.", jawab Mugi.

"Ternyata itu alasannya.", ucap Azusa dalam hati.

Saat mereka berbicara, Ritsu dating dengan keadaan lemas seperti habis marathon 5 km.

"Aku pulaaaaang.", ucap Ritsu dengan lemas.

"Selamat datang.", sambut Mugi.

"Haaaah, akhirnya selesai juga.", keluh Ritsu.

"Ketua! Apa yang anda lakukan di sana?", tanya Yui.

"Yaah, hanya rapat mengenai tiap ruang akan diapakan, aku juga tidak mengerti.", jawab Ritsu dengan lemas.

"Azusa-chan, mau kemana?", tanya Mugi yang melihat Azusa akan keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, hanya ke kamar kecil Mugi-senpai.", jawab Azusa.

Saat Azusa akan membuka pintu, dia melihat ada yang membuka duluan. Setelah dilihatnya, ternyata Mio yang sedang pingsan dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Hah! Mio-senpai! Mio-senpai!", teriak Azusa.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hmm, kelihatannya dia habis melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.", ucap Ritsu dengan gaya seorang detektif.

"Emm, yang membuatnya takut?", Yui berpikir dengan keras.

Berpikir

Berpikir

Berpikir

Berpikir

Berpiki

Ber…pi

Be….r

Be….

Psssss….

Mendadak keluar asap dari kepala Yui.

"Yui-senpai jangan terlalu memaksa.", cemas Azusa.

"Ah!", lampu pijar menyala keluar dari atas kepala Ritsu,

"Mio….", bisik Ritsu.

"Ly….co….pene.", bisik Ritsu.

…..

…..

…..

"Sepertinya tidak berhasil.", kata Mugi.

"Aneh.", Ritsu bingung sambil menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Mio! Bangun! Mio! Mi..o!", teriak Ritsu sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Mio.

Tiba-tiba secarik kertas jatuh dari saku baju Mio.

"Eh, apa ini?", Ritsu segera mengambil kertas itu.

"Hah!", Ritsu terkejut melihat isi kertas itu.

"Ada apa, Rit-chan?", tanya Mugi lalu menghampiri Ritsu dan melihat isi kertas itu.

"Ah!", kejut Mugi.

"Ada apa Ritsu-senpai, Mugi-senpai?", tanya Azusa lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Memangnya ada a…., Hah!", kejut Azusa.

"Hei-hei kalian sedang apa, dari tadi memperhatikan kertas itu.", Yui langsung menghampiri mereka dan melihat isi kertas itu.

"UWOOAAH!", kejut Yui.

NEXT, CHAPTER 2 WILL UPDATE


End file.
